


They All Burned

by ShatteredDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredDragon/pseuds/ShatteredDragon
Summary: They all burned and justice was served.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N OMFG I HAD THIS ALL TYPED OUT THEN MY FUCKING IE DECIDED TO FUCKING CLOSE AND REOPEN AND I LOST EVERYTHING! THIS SUCKS!

I dont own harry potter just the plot and if i ever find out who freaking makes internet explorer i will do something very creative to slowly torture them

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I stand at the grave surrounded by the small group of mourners and stare down at the final resting place of my lover.

Severus Tobias Snape

Lover

Brother

Uncle

Hero

Father

May your soul find peace.

I stand there thinking back to the day of the final battle, the last day I held my lover in my arms as he slipped into the eight month magical coma that would eventually claim his life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

"Severus! NO!" My anguished cry could be heard even above the screams of agony and the roaring of incantations. I watched him fall to the ground, chest torn and bleeding freely as I blasted my way through the crowd of enemies, rushing to his side.

I gathered him gently into my arms while, unbeknownst to me, my magic created a sheild around us, protecting us from malevolent magic. "Severus, you can't leave me. We're gonna have a baby, remember? How can we be a family if you're not there? It just doesn't work that way. How am I suppose to raise this baby on my own?" I continued to mutter as I slowly carded my fingers through his blood matted hair while i fed my magic into him, desperately trying to keep him alive.

"Poppy!" I screamed over the sounds of battle. I gave a sigh of relief as I saw her making her way to us. "Poppy, take him! Take him and keep him safe for us," I said as my hand drifted down to cover my abdomen. She nodded and cast a levitating spell, preparing to carry him to the hospital wing.

I briefly stopped her, leaning down to brush my lips over the bloodied ones of the other half of my soul. "Don't worry, love, I'll take care of this, I promise. They will pay, with their lives, and THEY. WILL. ALL. BURN. I swear it!" Giving one last kiss to his lips, I nodded at Poppy to get him out of here.

I stood facing the battlefield, my fists clenched in fury. My anger was so great, I had a dark violet glow surrounding me, telling everyone to either get out of my way or face my wrath. Suffice it to say, people aren't as stupid in the face of danger as they are in the rest of their everyday lives.

I made my way to Voldemort, my eyes blazing with an inner fire that warmed me, almost burned me from the inside out. Voldemort looked into my eyes and flinched back, his own eyes widening in fear and, I think, the knowledge that he would not live past the night.

"Let's end this."

We duelled for hours, circling each other, searching out strengths and weaknesses, trying to break through the others defenses. Finally, I saw my chance and roared out those fateful words. "AVADA KEDAVRA, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I watched as his body fell to the ground with a thud that reverberated through my very soul.

I turned back to the battle still raging behind me. I could feel power building in me as my latent elemental powers awoke and surged around me in my righteous fury. They had been judged and found wanting.

I violently waved my hand and watched as all with ill intentions towards those I loved burned alive, shrieking in agony. Many stood and watched the pyre with a feeling of justice being served.

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When we fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When we fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight months now I have sat at his side praying that he would wake and look at me with love once again. Alas, it was not to be. I felt the first labor pains just moments before the life monitoring spell flatlined. I cried out, hoping desperately that I was just imaging that god awful sound, though I knew it was just wishful thinking on my part. I screamed out for Poppy and watched as she came running. I moved back to give her room, biting back my whimpers of pain, desperate to not distract her.

After half an hour she finally gave up and turned to tell me the news, only to find me doubled over, clutching at my stomach, blood dripping from my lip as i strove to not make a sound. I was rushed to the nearest bed and prepared for a cesarian operation. I lay with my face turned to Severus as Poppy worked to bring my son into this world. I was numb. I felt nothing, not even despair. Until, that is, my son was laid in my arms and the dam finally broke.

For a week I refused to let anyone even hold my son, so afraid they would not give him back. They placed Severus' body in stasis until I was strong enough to make arrangements.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a month ago now and as I stand here at his gravesite, next to Lucius, his brother in all but blood, I can't help but clutch my son closer to my chest. I will make sure he makes his papa proud, as his daddy already is. My little Corvinus Severus Potter-Snape. I feel Lucius' hand on my lower back, steering me towards the apparition point. Before we walked away, I turned back to whisper to him one last time.

"They all burned, my love. They all burned."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N gah! it's not as good as the original was! I'm so mad! T-T BTW song is set fire to the rain by adele


End file.
